


Masquerades and Other Masks (We Must Wear)

by maccabird_23



Series: King Armie and Prince Consort Timothee [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, The King (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: Timothee had been given many titles in his life; bastard, omega, Marquise but when Harry had begged him to take his own title, if only for a few days and pretend to be the Prince of France he knew it would only end badly. Now he kneeled between two kings, Armie and Robert, their anger at Harry’s deceit turned towards him. How had the Fate’s hand brought him here?





	1. Chapter 1

Timothee had been given many titles in his life; bastard, omega, Marquise but when Harry had begged him to take his own title, if only for a few days and pretend to be the Prince of France, he knew it would only end badly. Now he kneeled between two kings, Armie and Robert, their anger at Harry’s deceit turned towards him. How had the Fate’s hand brought him here? It had only been a few days ago when everything changed. 

They had been forcefully stopped by the side of the road, only Harry’s most trusted servants and guards surrounding them. Timmy thought they were being kidnapped when another carriage swerved, horse stomping in front of their own. Then Lord Grimshaw had bounded towards them from out of the carriage and Timmy knew what was happening. 

As if in slow motion, he saw Harry’s face turn from shadowed sorrow into a blinding smile as his lover ran towards them. The guards were uneasy as they let him pass but they were all familiar with him in the secret way they knew everything about Prince Harry. 

“Hal.” He bowed, smiling as he caught his breath. Had he followed them all the way from France? Then he turned to Harry. “My love,” and without a moment’s breath they were in each other’s arms, kissing tentatively as if they were shy lovers. Once they had their fill Nick spoke. “We must be leaving before King Armand sends out a search party.” 

Timmy watched as Harry turned to leave with Nick, overcome with passion and forgetting all his sense. In that moment Hal acted as Harry’s brother and not as the lowly but royal bastard that he was born. He grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back gently but with determination. Harry looked back, a rebuttal on his lips when he saw the grave look Timmy cast his way. He paused before turning to Nick. “Please wait out there, my love. Keep a look out for the Royal English guard.” 

Once they were alone Hal didn’t wait for Harry to argue, knowing that time was not on their side. “You cannot, Harry. Think of France and Robert. Peace between our people depends…” Harry shot him a look of pure fury, wrenching his arm away.

“Fuck France and fuck Rob. He promised me after father died that he wouldn’t make me marry that brute. After he embarrassed me for years with his indiscretions and even right in front of my face. Going off with every omega and even beta that would spread their legs for him. Then what he did to you and you were only a child. I could never forgive him. How could I be expected to marry him and bear his children.” Harry’s outburst had silenced Timmy for a few moments, memories of pain, embarrassment and King Armie flashing before his eyes. 

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts away as he took Harry by the shoulder. “Then if you really care about me and about that barbarian’s wrath, you wouldn’t leave me to deal with it? Anyway, think sense Harry. We will be there by nightfall. Lord Nick and you won’t be more than two maybe three miles away. You will be captured instantly and Nick? Beheaded.” 

Harry turned to the curtain, seeing the small sliver of sun escape through. He only had two hours at most. “Not if King Armie has his Prince Consort.” Timmy furrowed his brows, confused before Harry continued. “How many times had father turned away in embarrassment when they mistook you for I? His lovely omega Prince and his even more lovely omega bastard. Almost identical in everything besides royal stature.” 

Harry’s meaning finally hit him, slowly and then all at once. “No! He’ll have me whipped, or thrown in the Towers or my tongue cut out of my mouth. I love you brother but I cannot…” Timmy shook his head, fear overcoming him at the thought of King Armie even hearing whispers of this and knowing that Timmy was involved. 

Harry pulled him closer by the shoulders in a half hug, trying to calm him down. “You must think clearly, Hal. Armie could never have you harmed. You are the bastard of the late King of France. Brother to it’s new King and Prince. And the husband to be of Prince Ansel of Norway. He would no sooner start war with France than he would hurt you.” 

With that Harry stripped off his outer coat, undoing the knots to his sleeves before asking Hal to help him with his corset. Timmy didn’t have a moment to object, his mind mulling over a million different things. Robert hadn’t made it concrete or put it in writing but Hal had an inkling for a while that his brother was making a deal with Prince Ansel. 

The prince was newly widowed with two young alpha sons. His bloodline was already settled and he was free to marry for pleasure instead of duty. Hal had hoped he’d be allotted the same chance but maybe this is what Robert thought was best for him. Marrying above his station. His children being royalty, outweighing them being the son of a bastard. 

He snapped back to himself as Harry started to pull at Hal’s own clothes. Robert hadn’t cared if he was marrying Harry to someone he hated. If he let his mind wander to those dark places, he knew that Robert also didn’t care that Ansel tried to take advantage of Timmy on multiple occasions since his first heat. Had tried to corner and get him alone, hoping to take him as a mistress while his wife was heavily pregnant. 

In that moment, Hal decided that at least one of them would be happy, even if it cost him everything. Harry would be allowed to marry for love and not be a pawn in Robert’s little game of thrones. “Hurry, brother. The king is expecting us by evening.” He swallowed his fear and let his anger at Rob and love for Harry take over. 

He untied his sleeves and let Harry unlace his corset. Why were clothes for women and omegas so complicated? It took them nearly an hour to undress and put on each others’ dresses, Harry putting on the garb of his simple noble, while Timmy felt almost stifled by the clothes of a prince that he’d never be. “If I get word that Armie hurt you in anyway than I will come back… Possibly heavily pregnant but if that monster dares to lay a hand on you, I swear on my name I will come back with Rome’s army.” 

Timmy didn’t know if Harry knew he was making promises he could never fulfill or if he truly thought that an omega prince who eloped with a lord could wield that type of power. Either way, Hal knew his brother would do anything in his power to make sure he wasn’t hurt and Timmy knew he would do the same. They shared one final hug before Harry rode off in Lord Grimshaw’s carriage. 


	2. Chapter 2

His first meeting with King Armie since his youth was surreal. Where once he’d been harsh words and rough hands, he was now whispered respect and gentle palms. It didn’t make a difference. Hal knew that once the truth was revealed that the King would not stop until Hal was punished for deception. He nearly passed out from fear and exhaustion when the king took a closer, more inquisitive look at his face. He and Harry looked quite similar but anyone with a keen eye could tell the minute differences. The subtle changebin eye color, the shape of their lips and the slope of their noses.

  
The next morning Timmy’s fears were confirmed when he was escorted into a private chamber where King Armie’s private physician and Bishop were waiting for him. Lily came with him and he held her hand so tight her fingers went white. He looked at the ceiling, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as Lord Leo poked and prodded underneath his small clothes.

  
He felt tears welling up and running down his cheeks as one dry finger tried to enter him. When he entered his heats that area became soaked and he felt burning cramps in his gut. His priest had told him it was punishment for every bad thought he had. Clearly, Armie must know something and was choosing to turtore him in the most embarrassing and private ways.

  
After he was allowed to put his clothes back on, Lily gathered him in her arms as Bishop Fincher took a step closer, eyebrows arched inquisitive as he took in Timmy’s fragile demeanor. “Was that the first time you had your virtue tested?” Timmy didn’t fully understand the question but nodded because it was the first time he went through such an ordeal.

  
He hummed, writing something down in his big leather bound book. “When was your first heat? And how many heats have you had since?”

  
Timmy had to take a moment and clear his head to calculate such a number. He’d been having heats since he came of age at sixteen and had one heat almost every month since. “Mayhaps seventy or seventy-five. I started at sixteen years.” Hal wasn’t sure why a simple question caused him such worry. It was only the truth but even the truth told under such scrutiny sounded like a lie.

Bishop Fincher gave him a look of confusion, jotting something down in his book. “Have your heats been irregular? If you’re twenty-four now you should have had nearly a hundred. At minimum ninety if your a healthy omega.”

  
Timmy blushed, casting a look at Lily who looked just as frightened at his mistake. Harry was two years older than him. He had to think fast. “Forgive my error. My tutors have always said I am a better dancer and singer than I am a scholar. Math has never been my best subject.”

  
Bishop FIncher laughed, shaking his head before moving on. Hal let out a slight sigh, glad that he bought the lie. “And during your heats what do you use?” At that question the Bishop blushed and Timmy had to rack his brain, looking at Lily again maybe for answers. However, Hal knew she had less experiences with heat than him. She was only eighteen, having her first heat less than a year ago.

  
“What do you mean?” Timmy asked, confused. During most of his heats he was given food and water. Sometimes scripture to read when he was lucid enough to beg for help.

  
At that question, Bishop Fincher stuttered, casting his eyes down. “When you seek out relief what… objects are you given.” Hal remembered the passages of scripture he was given when he cried out for an unknown Alpha, his priest telling him that the Lord was the only Alpha he needed.

  
“A Bible.To remind me that our Lord suffered infinitely more than I. It… brought me comfort during the worst of it.” Timmy wasn’t sure if that was the right answer because the Bishop just stared at him, jaw almost hanging to his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose, possibly warding away a headache before jotting down another note in his book.

  
“My Prince… may I ask you? As the future Prince Consort of England what do you believe your duties are?” Hal didn’t have to think about that question long, remembering what Harry had been told when he was twelve and was first engaged to King Armie.

  
“To love, honor and respect King Armie. To lay with him in our bed each night and kiss him until I am round with his child.” At that the Bishop coughed out a laugh, eyes going wide as he made another note.

  
“Well, I guess that’s close enough,” he whispered more to himself then Timmy. He quickly stood up and closed his book in a way that told Timmy that the inquisition was over. “I’ll have a guard take you back to your room, my Prince.” Hal sat there for a moment, Lily brushing comforting fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure if he passed whatever test King Armie had set for him but he knew his ordeal wasn’t close to being over. Especially, since it was, in the end, a test he was doomed to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy knew he was gamblig with his life but he didn’t have anything to lose. Once he got back to his chambers Esther showed him the jewels Prince Henry, the king’s brother had given her. Along with a message for the “prince.” That message being “If you plan on deceiving King Armie than you will pay with your head.”

  
That’s what brought him to King Armie’s room, hours before his Masquerade Ball. A party thrown for Prince Harry and their upcoming wedding. Timmy knew that Harry must have been far enough away at that point that King Armie wouldn’t be able to find him. Or at least he hoped that Lord Grimshaw was smart enough to have a plan for the two that found them far, far away from both England and France.

  
At that point, Hal had to worry about himself and the servants. Harry had written a letter, begging King Armie and their brother not to punish his servants but after the warning Henry had given Esther, Hal wasn’t sure if they were safe. Especially, Timmy himself. Given that he wasn’t a servant and the worst deceiver of them all. A bastard parading around as a prince.

  
Maybe if he told the king before tonight, before he could deceive the entire English court than he would be lenient. Maybe he would even let him return to France unharmed. After all, Hal was only a dumb little omega obeying his betters. No one needed to know that he willingly entered this lie out of anger at King Robert.

  
With those thoughts warring in his mind, he barged into the king’s private chambers in nothing more then his undershirts, his dress for the night forgotten in his haste. “Your Grace, I cannot marry you. Please forgive me. My indiscretions. Please send me home. I beg you.”

  
Everything after that was a blur. King Armie’s confusion quickly turning to anger, his hands rough against Timmy’s flesh. At first he felt crippling fear as he tried to explain his error. How he misled the king. Then Armie’s hand were under his clothes, ghosting over his most privates. So similar but different to how the physician had touched him. Armie touched him with a furious passion that he’d never experienced before.

  
He let out a whimper, thinking about his heats and how he wished for an alpha to touch him in such a way. To possess him wholey. He waved off the fog, trying to think clearly, remembering that his head was at risk if he said a word wrong. However, in the end he could not get the words out.

  
Armie was on one knee, asking for his forgiveness and pledging him an oath to never hurt him. In that moment, he believed him. So different from the cruel barbarian he had met when he was twelve. He knew, deep down that those promises weren't truly for him but they weren’t for Prince Harry either. They were for this make believe Prince that Hal had made up and presented to the King. But there was a small part of Timmy that hoped Armie remembered this promise and the way he held Timmy in this moment, when the truth was revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Masquerade Ball had been thrown in his brother’s honor. Harry loved dressing up in masks and clothes from different eras in time. Hal usually liked them as well but there was something unnerving about the whole situation. He was already wearing the costume of a Prince of France. Hal was only adding an extra layer to the disguise, donning a feathered owl mask for the Goddess Athena and a heavily draped eggshell gown with pearl buttons decorating his corset. Hal loved Ancient Greek clothing, especially for omegas because they weren’t as constricting. He never understood the need to wear corsets, especially since his chest was as flat as a parchant and wouldn’t swell until he was heavy with child.

  
However, even with all the layers of costume he still felt naked because his friends or servants could not wander the hall with him, regulated to the walls of the room with the rest of the help. Instead he was led around by his step-neice or Harry’s niece, Lady Dakota. She had visited France when he was telve but he had not said more than a few words to her. He hoped that time plus the mask would keep her from recognizing him.

  
“My father, Lord Ben told me that I must make you a fierce ally so I can betray your trust and get your most secret thoughts and feelings about King Armie.” Lady Dakota said, taking his arm into her own with a light laugh. Her mask had the delicately sculpted horns of a goat, almost looking like seashells. However, the deep purple dress and the thin vines twirled in her hair clued Timmy into her disguise as Dionysus. “You are very lucky that I haven’t listened to my father since I was ten.”

  
Timmy’s eyes went wide at her honesty but he made sure to watch his tongue just incase. “Thank you, Lady.”

  
She giggled at that, pulling him closer. “Don’t thank me so quickly. You were a right bastard the first time I met you. I had planned to pour wine down you beautiful white gown but thought twice. You have already suffered enough being wed to my dear uncle, Armie.”

  
Timmy bit his lip, silent for a beat, wondering if this was all a game. Royalty was born and trained to play at it but he had been thrown in head first. It was dizzying. “His Grace has been nothing but kind and generous to me. Our wedding day will be the happiest day of my life.”

  
Lady Dakota snorted, taking a cup of wine off a nearby table. “I’m not sure if you have gotten better at sarcasm or if all those omega hormones have finally gone t to your head.” She pushed the cup in his hand before stopping in front of an older woman, a beta like her. “Please, Lady Liz take the prince for a dance. He has become the most boring companion.” There was no heat in her words but then again, he couldn’t tell with the mask on her face if she was being kind or cruel.

  
Before he knew it, he was on the dance floor with Lady Liz, bowing and following he lead. Hal was actually an experienced dancer but wasn’t keen to share it with the French court. His existence was scandalous enough. He didn’t need to go around like a peacock, giving his brother reason to send him away. This he was used to, having all eyes on him, judging his every move. Where Harry felt free to put on a show for the court, Hal felt the need to be demure, not taking a step out of place.

  
After one dance Lady Liz led him off the floor, taking him to the side and enveloping him in a most unexpected hug. Once they were close enough that no one else could ease drop she whispered into his ear, “Will you forgive me, my Prince?”

  
Hal was struck dumb by her words, wondering what wrong she could have done Harry that would lead her to ask his forgiveness. “I am sorry, my Lady but I know not of what you ask or how you could have hurt me…” Hal racked his brain for a Lady Liz but came up blank. “I do not believe I know you.”

  
Lady Liz blushed, opening her mouth to speak when they were interrupted by a thin but tall girl. It didn’t take Hal more then a moment to place her as an alpha. “Now Liz, don’t you think you’ve taken up enough of Harry’s time. Lord knows, you’ve had more than enough time with his future husband.”

  
At her words Hal froze. A million different triggers hitting him at once. He knew this women. Lady Liz had been Armie’s mistress for years. Dakota had tricked him, throwing him into the arms of the woman that had nearly been queen. However, the knowledge and deceitq took a backseat to the most pressing of matters.

  
The alpha standing in front of him was Princess Saoirse, the rightful heir to the English throne if Pope Guadagnino had any say in it. Her family had sought refuge in France for years, Saoirse growing up with Harry and Hal. Timmy’s fight or flight instinct took over and he quickly extracted himself from the situation, walking quickly and hoping to find Esther to take him back to his rooms.

  
He only made it as far as the middle of the room when Saoirse took his arm and turned him, pulling him into another dance. He tried not to meet her eyes, knowing that her keen intuition and years of familiarity would strip him of his disguise.

  
“I cannot believe Armie, flaunting his former mistress in front of the entire court. You know she has two bairns. Both with striking blue eyes and light blond hair. Thank the lord they’re both betas or the court would be full of gossip about the rightful heir to the throne. And we both already know who that title belongs to.” Saoirse raised an eyebrow, mirth shining in her eyes.

  
Hal’s eyes went wide, heart beating faster and brain trying to catch up with all the new information. In the French Court it had been fine to joke about inheritance at card games and in the privacy of royal chambers. Then the Jacobite Uprising and slaughter had put an end to such heresy and treason. Especially, since Saoirse asked King Armie’s forgiveness for her father’s wrong doings and swore an oath of Loyalty and in return he gave her Ireland. However, Harry and Saoirse were thick as thieves which left Hal between a rock and a hard place. Did Harry still joke about overthrowing his own husband-to-be? Should Hal play along? Or was this all a trick? To test Harry’s loyalty?

  
Hal had to think fast, taking on Harry’s sardonic wit with a raised eyebrow as the princess pulled him closer. “The rightful heir to the English throne will be any alpha pup that I bear, my princess.” Saoirse’s uproarious laughter told him that he’d played his cards right but then she pulled him closer, whispering into his ear so no one could hear.

  
“But, my prince wouldn’t it suit us both better if those pups were mine and not Armie’s?” Hal’s voice caught in his throat at her scandalous query. If anyone found out about what they whispered they would both have their heads on pikes.

  
He let the end of the song be the excuse he needed to run from the princess, telling her he needed air. He quickly made his way to the gardens. He wasn’t lying. He needed the fresh air to clear his head. Had the Royal Courts always been this full of deceit and betrayal? Had he been a fool to it for all his twenty-two years in court? No wonder Harry wanted to escape it all. He was nothing but an omega pawn in this deadly chess game.

  
After a moment his vision cleared from the dizziness he felt at being led around the stifling dance floor. That’s when he noticed Lady Liz, sitting almost hunched at the back of the garden on a bench. It was only when he took a few steps closer that he realized that she was crying.

  
He was hit with a sudden feeling of deja vu at the sight. His mother, Baroness Amira had only come to court once to visit him when he was little, no older than five. The queen had still been alive and though she tolerated Timothee she had no love for his mother, her husband’s mistress. She had been shunned by most of the nobility, even those who shared her station.

  
Her entire visit shrouded in gossip, cruel taunts and whispered curses. He spent more than one dinner in the garden with his mother, holding her hand as she held back tears. He hadn’t seen her since. Not since she married and went as far away from court as her noble blood and favor of the King could carry her.

  
It was that urge, the need to comfort the mother he could no longer contact that took him to Lady Liz. He didn’t say anything, he never had the right words, not even for his own mother. He just sat close and took Liz’s hand in his.

  
They sat there for a long while, just staring at the stars and listening to the music play in the distance. Hal was almost surprised to hear Liz’s voice after their peaceful silence. “My husband had blond hair and blue eyes. You could say, I have a type.” Liz laughed without humor. “My children… they aren’t his. Armie, I mean. And I will swear to that if asked.”

  
Hal sighed, the knowledge setting him at ease even if it affected him none. He was not the prince and he would never bear Armie children. “Then they are very lucky. They will never be forced to play this game that everyone in there…” Timmy waved in the direction of the party, “love to play.”

  
Being born a bastard of the King had all the misfortune of Royalty without the perks of being respected and holding agency over himself. “Do you not wish to be Armie’s Prince Consort?” Liz asked. 

  
Timmy paused at the question. Liz reminded him of his mother but that did not mean that she had good intentions. He knew the right answer but he no longer had the energy to keep up the masquerade. “If a fairy appeared in front of us right now and said I could wish to be anything I wanted and it would come true then I would wish to be a bird. Then I could spread my wings and fly wherever I wished. Build my home out of twines and needles and when I died no one will fight over my body. Over the station of my children or how noble my blood line.”

  
Timmy turned toward Liz, blushing as he met her eyes. She must think he was a child, rambling about fairies and wishes and turning into birds. He tried to turn away but she brought her hand to his face, cupping his cheek and bringing him closer. “Maybe she’ll be kind enough to turn us both into birds then.”

  
Hal almost felt like crying. What a sight they must make. King Armie’s mistress and Consort-to-be holding hands and shedding tears together, alone in the garden. “Not that you have wronged me in any way, Lady Liz but I do forgive you.”

  
They sat there for a moment longer before Liz urged that they go back inside before anyone could start gossiping. She suggested that they go in separately but Timmy shook his head.

“They have already seen us dance together and they probably think that I followed you into the garden. I have seen more than one person look out at us talking. Better they think us friends rather than enemies. I believe that I have enough enemies at this court. A friend would be nice.”

  
Hal stood, taking Lady Liz’s hand and she raised an eyebrow at him. “My Prince, I believe that you are better at this game than you give yourself credit for.” Timmy laughed, guiding her into the ballroom. There were, of course whispers abound. They became less the closer they got to King Armie on his throne.

  
The daunting king seemed to be left speechless as Timmy let go of Liz’s hand, falling into a slight curtsey as Liz bowed. “I was hoping that the most handsome man at this ball would honor me with a dance, your grace.” Timmy looked at Armie, who quickly stood on nervous feet but then Hal turned his gaze to the heavily pregnant Henry, who sat beside his brother. “Prince Henry, will you join me?”

  
A gaggle of laughter followed his question as the Henry’s husband helped him stand. Armie raised on eyebrow, turning his gaze from Hal to Henry and back again. “You plan to leave your future husband without a dance partner, Hal?”

  
Timothee quickly helped Henry to the floor, taking his hand as the music started, looking back at King Armie briefly and then at Liz. “I believe that Lady Liz is also without a dance partner, you Grace.” He curtsied again, listening to the slightly shocked whispers around them. Had he played this right? Was that a mistake? He didn’t have time to consider as Henry pulled him further onto the dance floor.

  
Henry cast him a look, as Timmy worried his bottom lip. “You surprise me, your grace.” The title took Hal by surprise. It was used only for a King or Queen or Princess or Prince Consort.. Hal or Harry was neither. Not until his coronation which wasn’t for a month. Even after the wedding he would still be a prince. “For years I thought you were this spoiled French prince. Then Armie painted you as this wilting flower that fainted at his mere presence. Now, I am presented with a magnanimous Prince Consort. May I ask, which one is the real you?”

  
Hal could have laughed at the question. Mostly, because he didn’t know the answer himself. “Whichever, the King’s Court needs me to be, my lord.” He gently led Prince Henry into a swirl, mindful of his big belly. If anyone knew about playing roles for his king it was Prince Henry. His own scandals always covering for Armie’s. Presenting himself as the virtuous Prince Consort for the Norwegian King. Now playing at being Armie’s spy at court.

  
“You have certainly impressed the King’s Court and… me.” At that Hal raised an eyebrow. He definitely thought Prince Henry would be his biggest sceptic, questioning his purity and threatening him with execution. His neck hadn’t felt safe since the morning. “Liz is a divisive woman. Half the court wishes she were Armie’s queen and then the other half wishes she would lose her head. But she is my friend and has always been nice to me. So even if you are playing a game it is a relief to know that you haven’t cast Liz as your enemy.”

  
Timmy wasn’t sure how to respond. Had he gotten into the Prince’s good graces merely by being nice to Lady Liz. He knew no one had more sway over King Armie than his own brother. He wondered, dared to make a plea for his own safety. The night was coming to an end. Come morning and the arrival of King Robert all his deceit would be revealed. Could he make an ally in the King’s own brother? He had to try. “Would you believe me, my lord if I said I play no games but am merely a pawn.”

  
Henry raised an eyebrow, leading him off the dance floor as the song ended. “Us omegas are always pawns in these types of games, your grace. We must all play the hand we are given.”

  
Hal swallowed, working up the courage to even whisper his truth to Henry. It tasted like bile on his tongue. He grabbed Henry by the wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I fear though, my Lord that I may have overdealt my hand. Would it be asking too much for your help.”

  
At that, Henry sighed leaning closer to the younger omega. “What pray tell do you need help with, my prince?” Hal didn’t hear anger in his voice, tiredness and worry but none of the rage he feared. He opened his mouth, finally feeling brave enough to admit his ruse when a figure came up to stand next to them.

  
King Armie towered over the both of them, his presence intimidating but rousing. Timmy blushed. He had not forgotten the moment they shared earlier in Armie’s room or how the king had made him feel. However, everything he was about to admit got stuck to his tongue like viscous honey. Sweet but suffocating.

  
“Brother. Prince Hal.” He leaned down, closer to the omegas. “I think you have tortured me enough for one night. So, if you wouldn’t mind but give me the last dance?” Timmy didn’t have time to respond as King Armie took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

  
King Armie had a way of making Timmy feeling like there wasn’t anyone else in the room or even the palace but them. Every encounter invited Timmy to change his views of Armie, as if the man put on a different mask each day. Tonight he was wearing a golden sun around his face, dressed as Zues in a loose fitting but regal tunic. His leather pants dusted in gold. He made quite a sight and it drove Hal midly crazy.

  
How could he fear but lust in equal measures? Especially, when he spent most of his teens warding off all eligible alphas. None had made him feel like this. Sure, he feared their intentions but he had never wanted their touch like he wanted King Armie’s in that moment. Was it his omega? That foolish part of his soul that only longed for a mate. It was definitely trying its best to override Timmy’s natural survival instincts.

  
“You must forgive me, Hal. For leaving you alone for most of the night. I try my best not to indulge or at least not to appear as if I’m indulging too much. Sometimes it feels like my father is still watching me, eyes glaring at every drink I take. Or every lovely omega I dance with.” Armie’s eyes roamed over his body, making his point clear what “lovely omega” he was speaking of.

  
Timmy tried not to blush, felt like his cheeks would be a permanent ruby by the end of the night. “Fathers, I have learned, especially Kings are very… complicated.” Timothee’s own father used to dote on him in private. Give him lavish gifts of jewels and gold. His eyes going bright when Timmy had presented as an omega. Mostly because it put an end to any rivalry for the throne that would rear its ugly head if Timmy had presented as an alpha but also because omega children were supposed to be lucky. It meant that you pleased the Fates.

  
However, in public and in his own court the King had barely shed him a glance. He treated him as if he was invisible because that’s what was expected of him. Timothee was his mistake, not his gift. Any ounce of attention he gave to Hal was seen as attention he should have given to his rightful sons, Robert and Harry. It both hurt but made those moments when he would acknowledge him all the more precious.

  
“I was led to believe that you were your father’s jewel. He would start or end wars for your honor. He ended our engagement because I had displeased you so when we first met.” Hal felt a knot in his gut at the memory. He played no small part in that decision. He remembered his father pacing back and forth in his chamber, a bruise forming on Hal’s cheek as Harry and Robert sat close. He vowed to never marry Harry to an alpha who had it in him to hurt and threaten any omega.

  
“You were most cruel to my brother, Timothee.” Hal felt weird, saying his own name as if he was talking about a third party. He was also fearful, thinking the king would see right through him.

  
“And you were most ferocious, my prince in defending the bastard’s honor.” Hal felt the knot tighten in his gut as Armie called him a bastard. The King didn’t know how deeply it hurt him. “I should have known then that you would be an amazing Prince Consort. I could only imagine how fierce you will be in protecting our pups.”

  
Timmy had to lean away, the King’s words almost becoming suffocating. “Your pups will never carry the mark of a bastard so you needn’t worry, my grace.” Hal bit his lip, hoping the words weren’t laced with the anger he felt. However, Armie gave him a look, raising one eyebrow at his words.

  
“What you did for Liz… in front of the whole court was just as brave. I don’t think I’ll ever find the right words to thank you for that.” WIth that Amrie pulled him closer until there was nothing between them but the clothes they wore.

  
“She was nice to me. I didn’t see any reason why I should repay it with cruelty.” It was the truth but Hal felt as if it was another deceit, knowing that he was going to use that kindness to make an ally of Henry. “I would hope if put into a similar situation that someone would treat me so.” The last words were whispered, not wanting to give too much away. Even though he wanted desperately to be honest with Armie. He still feared his reaction.

  
“Then you are definitely better than most that grace my court.” Armie turned Hal, bringing Hal’s back to his chest, his warmth radiating. “Maybe your presence is what my court needs… what I need,” Armie whispered, his lips ghosting over Timmy’s cheek.  
  
The slight touch sent a bolt of heat down Timmy’s spine, the passion he felt for Armie returning in droves. Hal sighed, body trembling under Armie’s touch, wondering if his omega had any sense. Timmy took that moment to touch Armie’s chest over his shirt, where he could feel the bandage. He knew under all of that was the cut he had pierced into Armie’s chest. “I will be whatever you wish, my grace. As long as you remember the oath you promised me.”

  
Armie stole another kiss, this time from Timmy’s mouth before answering. “I will never hurt you.” Hal hoped that Armie would honor that oath when the truth was revealed the next morning but he didn’t hold his breath. He could still feel the heat from Armie’s mouth on his own as he bid the king goodnight. 

  
Esther and Lily Rose were leading him back to his rooms when they were stopped by two guards in the hall. Hal felt his heart drop into his gut when Saoirse appeared between the guards. “I’m glad I was able to catch you before you retire for the night, dear cousin.” At that, the princess waved the guards away. He followed her down the darkened hall, feeling on edge and fixing his mask to make sure it still hid his face.

  
Saoirse laughed, taking his hand in her own before taking off the mask with the other. Timmy felt his heart stop. “No need to wear that around me, Hal.” She let out another giggle, running a thin finger down his nose and across his lips. “You almost had me fooled there for a moment, Timothee. Then I heard Armie say your name… Prince Hal. You could understand my confusion. Especially, since the only Hal I know in the Royal French family is the late king’s bastard son.”

  
Hal could hear Lily and Esther gasp but didn’t dare look away from Princess Saoirse. “My Princess, I beg you. Please don’t tell King Armie. At least not until my brother, Robert arrives. My brother is the only protection I have from the King’s wrath.”

  
Saoirse sighed, holding Timmy’s hand tighter. “I know we hadn’t spent much time together at the French court, Hal but I thought you knew me well enough to know that I couldn’t give a fuck about Armie.” She took Hal’s cheek in the palm of her hand, meeting his eyes with all the anger her royal blood allotted. “Harry was a fool to leave you in Armie’s cruel hands, expecting mercy. Give me the word, Hal and I’ll take you away from here. Hide you away in one of my houses in Ireland.”

  
At her words, Timmy closed his eyes feeling a moment of relief in the whirlwind that had been his existence the last few days. However, there was some inkling he felt in his chest, maybe it had been all the lies and betrayals at court that made him second guess Saoirse’s kindness but it had to be asked. “What would I owe such a kindness, cousin?”

  
At that, she smiled, the grip she had on his face tightening. “I only wish that you tell others how kind and generous your dear cousin was to you. Especially, your brother, King Robert and your future husband, Prince Ansel… Think about it.” She patted his cheek before moving away. “But not for too long. I have my ways, Hal but not even I could save you from the Towers.”

  
Hal went to sleep that night with too many thoughts haunting his dreams. Could he trust Henry to help him? Would Liz still be his friend come morning? Could RObert save him? Would he even want to? Should he trust Saoirse’s words, her promise? What did it mean for him or Ansel or Armie… What Armie would he have to face tomorrow? The one he met only a few nights ago? Who had gentle hands and an even voice? Or the one who had touched him passionately and made his entire body vibrate with want? Maybe the one who had pledged to never hurt him. His deepest fear was that tomorrow he’d be met with the King Armie that had enough anger to fill the entire palace. Who called him a bastard so callously. That Armie didn’t care about Hal. Didn’t care if he hurt him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hal raised his head, curls obscuring his wet eyes as he took a quivering breath. He looked from his brother, King Robert to King Armie. He met Armie’s eyes only briefly before hanging his head low, shoulders shaking. “My name is Timothee Hal du Chalamet, Marquis de Nimes.”

Hal couldn’t help but remember the first time he had met King Armie. How his anger now almost rivalled the anger he cast towards Timmy all those years ago. He had been ten, picking apples with Harry and other noble omegas while Rob play fought with swords, armor and other noble betas and alphas. Robert would be married soon or at least that's what Harry told him. "Father says he'll marry the Princess of Spain." Harry bit an apple, grimacing as he spit out rot, throwing the spoiled food at Timmy, who laughed and dodged.

  
"And you, my lord?" Timmy bit his lip as Harry sighed. Maybe at the reminder of his own pending marriage or the title that was imposed on them. How badly Hal wished he could call his own half brothers by their names but he was a bastard and even though his father was King of France, he could never be recognized. Not as the son of a king or the brother of the princes.

  
"Father wishes I marry a drunken, whoring, godless Englishman." Timmy giggled, casting a glance at the alphas playing in the grass. Some of the older omegas around them couldn't keep their eyes off the sweaty creatures. Especially, the tall, blond alpha who had joined them earlier that week.

  
They had been preparing days ahead for his arrival and when Timmy asked why he was so important the maids had laughed. "He's the prince of England, dear boy. The future king and Harry's husband to be." But somehow such an important title didn't seem to fit the man he had met. Not that he actually met him. He wasn't important enough to be introduced to the prince but he had been in the dining hall when he arrived, drunk and staggering around. It wasn't the best impression.

  
Now he'd been there for two days and in that time he hadn't said more than two words to Harry, spending most of his time being glared at by the King or arguing with Rob or escaping into rooms with whatever pretty omega maid he could find. "Do not laugh at my misfortune brother. At least I will be marrying the most powerful alpha in the world. If you are lucky, maybe you'll find an alpha with a hefty swine farm to marry."

  
Harry smirked, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother as the omegas around them laughed. There wasn't any heat behind the words. They all knew that even as the bastard of the king he would still marry better than most of the noble omegas.

  
Timothee rolled his eyes, wishing he could smack his brother. "I would rather marry the smelliest pig farmer in all of France then that disgusting barbarian that you will someday call husband."

  
Harry began to laugh and Timmy joined in as the omegas around them gasped and giggled. Then within seconds there was silence and Timmy watched as Harry’s eyes went round with what looked like fear, staring at something just beyond Timmy’s shoulder. He turned around just in time to be struck across the face, the force of it sending him tumbling to the ground. He felt tears well up in his eyes, cheeks flaming as he looked up to meet the angry eyes of Prince Armie.

  
“Watch your tongue, bastard or I’ll have it cut from your mouth.” After that everything happened so fast. Harry surging forward and pushing the twenty-year-old prince with all his might which wasn’t a lot for a twelve year old omega.

  
“You brute. You complete and other disgusting brute. I will never marry you. I would rather die.” Harry yelled, sending the entire garden into a frantic. Then he and Harry were being picked up by Rob’s guards, swiftly taken back to the palace as Rob drew his sword at the prince. A hush fell over the bustling garden as prince Armie drew out his own.

  
Neither Timmy nor Harry got to see how that one battle between the princes ended because they were taken back to their quarters and locked in their rooms. However, it would not be the last fight between Prince Robert and Prince Armie. Except now they fought with ships and battalions. However, this wedding was supposed to be their peace treaty. Harry being the sacrificial lamb between the two great kings.

  
Fate, as it turned out, had other plans and instead it was Timmy kneeling between them, terror taking him over as he saw recognition dawn on Armie’s face. “You planned to fool me with your father’s bastard, Robert?”


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
